


Brand New Day

by Cephy



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Community: kinkfest, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, things needed to be made right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Day

The water didn't feel like water.

Odd how that was what he focused on, but-- blinking open his eyes, putting his feet down and pushing up out of the pool, all he could think was that his clothing didn't drip the way it should have, and it didn't take more than one quick shake to have his hair dry again. It still clung around his legs, of course, but the warm grip didn't feel so much like _water_, more like--

Like--

Voices rushed into the silence of his ears, and he knew it wasn't over yet, knew that there were people-- _Denzel, family_\-- left with suffering to heal, and she would have--

He poured the water, closed his eyes just for a second. _Wished_, that when he opened them everything would be right again.

They all cheered when Denzel turned, the sound echoing back from the rafters of the church, growing with every rebound. He found himself thinking _she would have approved_, only that wasn't--

He moved towards the edge of the pool, still watching-- the children were laughing as they splashed, were sitting amongst the flowers-- and the hand dangled down in front of his face made him blink.

"Come on, you're gonna get pruney."

Zack hauled him up easily, continued to hold his wrist until he got his feet under him. Zack stepped back, though, and slung an arm around Tifa's shoulders while Aeris produced a towel out of nowhere and started rubbing at Cloud's hair. It wasn't necessary, and he could have told her about the oddness of the water if he hadn't been too caught up in surprise-- because something wasn't quite right, was it? Something--

"Don't argue, silly," Aeris murmured. "Just think of it as-- an apology. Or a thank you."

Cloud blinked down at her but all she did was smile, nose crinkling, and then flick him on the forehead. "Stop _frowning_, already. Honestly."

She led him over to where the others were gathered, to where Tifa shook off Zack's long reach just enough to slip a hand into Cloud's. And Zack himself leaned in to finish the job on his hair-- still unecessary, but maybe that didn't matter so much-- and those voices kept on shouting, laughing, bright as the sun--

Cloud smiled, and stepped forward to meet them.


End file.
